I Trust You
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Sinead thinks that the V3 is Ian and nobody trusts him anymore. Ian can't belive that, so he is ready to go back to his hometown London, before they can tell someone Cahill to go after him. Amy learns that Ian is leaving and by the time she starts from home Ian is already in a Taxi to the airoport. Can Amy stop Ian? If he goes to London she will follow? OOC'ness maybe. Read on.


**I Trust You**

**Chris: Hey guys! Sorry but Kathy is in her room reading Shatterproof. So I opened the story today.**

**Me: (I am shouting from my room upstairs.) NO! YOU STUPID BOOK! EVAN MUST BE VESPER 3 OR AT LEAST JAKE! IAN MUST NOT BE CONSIDERING BEING AND SINEAD ISN'T A VESPER! *I am coming downstairs running and throw the book to Chris's head* See yes he is a real person, one of my friends to be exact. **

**Chris: I am not Danny Phantom! **

**Me: Why you said that?**

**Chris: Because he can turn into a ghost and be invisible!**

**Me: Oh… well school opened so I will be updating more often! In our school we have internet and we can upload stories so… Ok. Well I don't own The 39 Clues or anything in this story, only the plot. Oh and if you want to see Amy's dress from my other story "A Date To The Prom" PM me or write it at a comment. On with the story! **

**Chris: That's my line and why were you screaming?**

**Me: See for your self. *hands him the book***

**Chris: Ok let's see then. *starts reading* NO! NO. NO! SHE CAN'T BE! BUT WHY?! EVAN MUST BE V3 NOT HER! WHY? WHY!**

**Me: He is not worse than me. Well read the story.**

Sinead's POV

Now that I had a thought who V3 was it would be socking. But how could he? How could he just betray us that way? When Dan and Amy came to Boston he was really happy to see them, but I guess it was an act. He is a good actor anyways. But what is his reason? When Amy hears this… she will be crusted to say at least. But Evan was right yesterday… I have to tell everyone, except for Amy, just for now.

I walked downstairs and looked at my relatives. I turned my gaze to Ian. Oh, it was really hard to do it. He had helped us so much after Isabel went to jail. His sister was and is at Vesper's hands. How can he not worry? I locked eyes with him and saw in his hope. _Hope for what Ian? All your hopes all your dreams with this family will come to an end. _I thought how hard he had tried to win everyone's trust and, I dare to say, friendship.

I looked at Dan, I remembered how Ian played video-games with Dan sometimes our taught him to make poisons so they could prank Amy and me, their friendship will come to an end from now on.

I turned to Hamilton, Ian and he became buds since Hamilton learnt that Ian knew horseracing, polo and cricket, they played together when we weren't busy, and their friendship will come to an end too.

Then I looked at Jonah, Ian and he had wrote and composed many songs together since Ian knew how to play the guitar, violin, piano and had a good singing voice, their friendship will be no more.

Then I turned my gaze to the floor in frond of me and thought our friendship, Ian had helped me so much to find the other Vespers and helped me with any gadgets, any time I asked him to, our friendship will be gone too, forever like the others.

But when I thought about Amy my world broke. I knew Amy had Evan as her boyfriend but I also knew that she still had feelings for Ian. Not only their friendship will end, but their hearts will break.

I finally had reached the bottom of the staircase; everyone had their eyes on me. It was quiet until Ian broke the silence in the air.

"Who is V3 Sinead? Tell us." I looked at his direction and my lips grown into a sad smile.

"Ian I am sorry but…" it seems he understood what I was about to say because he interrupted me.

"You can't be serious Sinead! How can you believe such thing? I would never betray our family, never!"

"I am sorry Ian but that's what the result say and…"

"And?"

"It's- It's not your family anymore!" loud gasps heard from all the room. I could see that Ian had hold back the tears, maybe I was a little harsh with him but I understood it too late. He was already climbing the stairs to his room. Oh, what have I done?

Ian's POV

I couldn't believe what Sinead had said. Me? She thought that I was the Vesper Mole? I was frustrated with her. When everyone had their eyes on me I could see that no one wanted me or trusted me anymore. I run upstairs and started packing my suitcase. But when I was about to leave from the room Sinead was at my door. I looked at her eyes and saw betrayal; I didn't know what she wanted until she spoke.

"Ian sorry but you have to go."

"I know. I will leave now and I will not come back until you figure out the _real _Vesper 3. Please tell Amy that I am leaving and that I am sorry when I am out of the door not before. Goodbye Sinead." And then with no other word I left her there staring blankly at the opposite room's door, which was Amy's.

Downstairs the living room was empty. I looked around for the last time. How I would miss this room. We had played 'truth or dare' a thousand times here. Then I looked, out of the corner of my eye, to a black leather sofa. Then some images came up. It was a really cold day, Toliver couldn't come because of the cold and Amy with Dan had come a week ago…

_*flashback*_

_Amy was sitting there with a book in her lap thinking._

"_A penny for your thoughts, love?"_

"_Hm? Oh hey Ian."_

"_What's going on?" I told her while I placed a cup with hot chocolate on the table and sat next to her._

"_It's Evan."_

"_What's up with him?"_

"_He is not the same person since we started dating."_

"_Then he is an idiot."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If he isn't in his best altitude around you he is not smart. You deserve the best you can found. A loyal boyfriend that he will be there when you call him. That will be a gentleman around you and never let you go. Help you with your dreams and trust you with no doubt."_

"_Like… you?" she whispered._

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you. I am sure that when you find a girl that you love you going to be a gentleman around her, be with her in her every call and trust her… like you do with me."_

"_Maybe. You have to rest you think too much!"_

"_Thanks Ian. You are always here for me." She said when she hugged me._

"_And I will be, I promise."_

_*end of the flashback*_

I was by then at the edge of crying, I would break my promise to Amy. I didn't want to but the things had turned upside-down. I stepped at the door and opened it. I stepped out and shut the door behind me. I called for a taxi and I got in.

"Where do you want to go sir?"

"At the airport and fast please."

"Of course sir." And an other journey started for me started but this time I had no one to go with… and no reason or a family to come back if I needed to. And with the love of my life gone.

Amy's POV

I heard the door shutting downstairs. Then I looked out of my window and saw a Taxi which went to the airport probably. I saw a person inside and I couldn't see him well, but something inside me told me that someone from here had left. Then I thought about Ian. _No he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to me. He said that he will always be here for me. In my every need, at my every problem and always by my side._ Then the door of my room burst open and Sinead walked in. Her look was cold and something in her eyes shouted betrayal. She stepped closer and gave me a hug. I looked at her with a look full of confusion and question.

"Ian left, no one trusts him anymore so I told him to go. We thought that he is Vesper 3 so we had no other options." When I heard the news I was crusted. Sinead had left my room and me alone. I started crying with soft sobs. Ian had his right to leave but he didn't even say goodbye. I stopped and stood up. I gathered some of my clothes, just in case, in a backpack and left a note which said.

_Cahill's and outsiders,_

_I am sorry that I left with no sing. But I wrote that note minutes before I left so you would find it. I couldn't believe what you have done._

_You threw away our best spy, our best actor and our best field agent. Our ONLY Lucian in the whole team, at the whole Cahill Command Center._

_How could you believe that Ian was Vesper 3? Have you ever thought that his sister is a prisoner? Why he helped us all along? Can anybody answer? No? That's what I thought. _

_Don't worry I will look out for Vesper activity; I will communicate with you as soon as possible._

_I will go and find Ian at London, or at least try to catch him before the plane is gone. _

_Bye I will see you soon,_

_Amy._

And with that I jumped out off the window and started running to the airport.

When I had gone there the plane for London was leaving in the next 10 minutes, _so Ian will go downstairs_, I thought. I got a ticket for the flight and run to catch the plain. Then I got a glimpse of him almost at the plain's entrance. I had to call him, to tell him that I was here.

"Ian!" and his movements stopped and he froze like a statue. He looked slowly at mine direction. I was running now at him and I grabbed him to a hug. He hugged me back unsure with why I was there.

"Why you left Ian?" I said with tears on my eyes.

"No one wants me back there love. They think that I am the Mole. No one trusts me anymore. I have nowhere to go, except from London, back home."

"I want you here! I don't think that you are the Mole. I will come with you to London!"

"Amy, are you crazy?! You can't come with me. That will be selfish from me."

"Ian you always were by my side. You made me laugh when I was about to cry, you were the only one who understood me completely. Now let me try those things with you Ian please."

"Love… I would like to try one more thing."

"What?" and only then I had understood how close we were, still embraced to each other, and then our lips crusted together in a passionate kiss.

"That was what I wanted to try."

"I wanted to try this a long time ago. Ian I-…"

"Yes?"

"I love you Ian."

"I love you too… love."

"I don't care what the others think but I trust you."

"That will be enough." then we kissed again and got ready to start a journey together. We could go to London and from there to Athens so we could search for the real Vesper 3.

**Me: I want to go to bed!**

**Chris: We don't have school tomorrow.**

**Me: I have a seminar about English.**

**Chris: Oh! Why must you go?**

**Me: Hm let's see… the next year I will write Lower. I want to go to Cambridge and all my teachers say that my accent must not go wasted.**

**Chris: Oh whatever!**

**Me: Well I am really tired because I had lots of homework to do, so I will go to my sweet sweet bed and sleep. Time for Amian inspiration.**

**Chris: You have seen dreams about them?**

**Me: Were do you think I found this story? Well goodnight from me to all of you. And don't forget to review by clicking this little button below.**


End file.
